baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter Fowler
William Dexter Fowler (born March 22, 1986, in ) is a Major League Baseball center fielder who is currently playing for the Chicago Cubs of the MLB. Baseball career Fowler was drafted by the Colorado Rockies in the 14th round of the 2004 Major League Baseball Draft out of Milton High School in Alpharetta, Georgia. He rejected offers from Harvard and the University of Miami in order to play for the Rockies.Baseball America Prospect Handbook In , he was selected by Major League Baseball to play in the All-Star Futures Game at Yankee Stadium Fowler was batting .337 with nine home runs, 61 RBI and 20 stolen bases for the Rockies' Double-A Texas League affiliate, the Tulsa Drillers, when he took a break from his minor league season in order to represent the United States in the 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing, China.2008 Minor League Olympians He and the U.S. team ended up winning the bronze medal in the Olympics by defeating Japan, 8-4, in the bronze medal game.Bronzed in history: U.S. gets medal Fowler was called up to the Major Leagues for the first time on September 2, . He made his debut that same day in a 6-5 extra innings home win over the San Francisco Giants, coming in as a pinch runner in the bottom of the 10th inning; he was subsequently picked off at first base.Rockies' Fowler picked on in debut In Fowler's first at-bat in the bottom of the third inning of a 9-2 home loss against the Giants the following day, he flew out to right field.Zito keeps up hot streak to slow Rockies' improved play On September 10, 2008, Fowler recorded his first hit, an infield single, off of Will Ohman in the top of the seventh inning of a 9-5 road loss against the Atlanta Braves.Atlanta scores five in 7th to rally, dent Rockies' playoff hopes On April 8, 2009, Fowler hit his first career home run off Doug Davis of the Arizona Diamondbacks, as part of a 9-2 road win. He hit the home run on the first pitch of the game, becoming the first player in Rockies history to do so. First things first: Fowler goes deep On April 27, 2009, Fowler tied a modern day rookie record when he stole five bases against the San Diego Padres in a 12-7 victory. Fowler ties modern-day record with 5 SBs; Hawpe taken to hospital Official Account * Dexter Fowler on Twitter * Dexter Fowler on Facebook * Dexter Fowler on Instagram * Dexter Fowler on Insstar.com * Dexter Fowler on Instagweb.com * Dexter Fowler on Buzzcent.com * Dexter Fowler on Insstars.com * Dexter Fowler on Photostags.com References External links * Category:1986 births Category:Living people Category:Colorado Rockies players Category:African American players Category:Baseball players at the 2008 Summer Olympics Category:Baseball players from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Major League Baseball center fielders Category:Olympic baseball players of the United States Category:Olympic bronze medalists for the United States Category:People from Atlanta, Georgia Category:Casper Rockies players Category:Asheville Tourists players Category:Modesto Nuts players Category:Tulsa Drillers players Category:Colorado Springs Sky Sox players Category:Center Fielders Category:Players